


captain hook adventure

by captainswanship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>captain hook gets a tad intoxicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	captain hook adventure

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy babes

It had been a little after 11 p.m when she received a phone call from David, who was out on patrol even though they knew the town was free of any villains. Thank God. There wasn’t even any paperwork for her to do in the office; it had been that quiet, so she spent the time cleaning up and clearing out what she could.

She grabbed the phone when she heard David’s voice on the line, “Hey Emma, I’m going to need you to come down to the library.”

He sounded…aggravated? “Alright, I will be down there as soon as possible,” She hung up her phone and grabbed her jacket as she headed out to the police cruiser.

As she cruised down the road, she looked around to see what the commotion could possibly be. Pulling over across from the library, she parked the car and looked to see David across the street underneath the street light with his hands on his hips. When she got out the car, she heard them before she could see them. And they were loud.

Crossing the road, she made her way over to David who let out a sigh with the shake of his head, “David. What’s up?” All David did was motion a hand towards the two men sitting on the bench in front of them, laughing loudly, clearly drunk.

She moved closer to them when she saw their faces, “Will? Killian? What in the world?”

“I got some complaints about these two, disturbing the whole neighborhood it seems,” David sighed once again, glancing up at Emma, “Why am I not surprised it was these two?”

“I thought you two were going out sailing?” Emma crossed her arms as she looked at the two intoxicated men in front of her, “And then coming home…” Her words trailing off, looking at her pirate boyfriend, who had a smirk on his face. 

“Yes, yes. That was the plan. We didn’t lie, “ Will slurred, “But we decided that we’d have to go for a drink after.” Hook held up his flask, tipping slightly in his seat. Emma raised an eyebrow at both of them.

“Well we are getting complaints about both of you,” She sent a stern look at both of them, “And you do realize that now I have to bring you both down to the station for public intoxication, right? You obviously didn’t think of that one as you were drinking to your ‘newly found friendship’”

They both froze and turned to look at one another as Emma continued her lecture, “I mean come on, you are not teenage boys anymore. It is time that you both grow up and take responsibility for yourselves,” Emma shot a look over her shoulder, “David, do you mind taking Will? I need some time with Killian.” Before either of them could move, she grabbed the flasks from both of their hands.

David hesitated a bit before nodding at her, “Alright, Scarlet. Let’s go,” He slapped the cuffs around Will’s wrists. He let out a ‘huff’ before David could drag him over to his cruiser and throwing him into the backseat. She watched as the car turned the corner before turning her head and glaring at her boyfriend.

He smirked, suggestively, swaggering over to her, “Ahh, Swan. I knew you would go easy on me. Will on the other hand, that poor boy, getting locked up in the brig, I assume,” He let out a chuckle will reaching up to move a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Whoa there, buddy,” She slapped his hand away from her, “You are not getting off the hook that easily, so you can wipe that smirk off your face,” She poked his chest causing him to take a step back as he waggled his eyebrows at her, “You’ll be spending time in the ‘brig’ as well.”

Thinking that she was joking, he stared at her for a moment, coming to realization that she wasn’t, “But Swan,” He dragged out her name with a groan, “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled his body against her, his hips aligned with hers. (He was actually giving her his innocent looking puppy dog eyes. And she knew where that would lead. Be strong, Swan, be strong, you can do this.)

Killian reached up to cup her cheek and she had to fight the strong urge not to lean into it, “Watch it, mister,” She put her hands on his chest and reluctantly pushed her body away from his. (Damn him for being so smooth.) “Remember Jones, I am sheriff. And if I let you go people will start to think I am showing favoritism and will not be happy with that. I have to be fair and all,” She demanded, holding out the cuffs. He held his hands out in front of him.

She motioned for him to turn around, “No, behind you. Can’t risk you trying to grab at me,” Grabbing his hands, she put the cuff around the wrist of his good hand and above the brace on his left hand. “Now,” She sighed, “How many times do I have to do this?” She let out a small laugh.

“I think,” He tried to fight against the hand against her chest, “You quite like using those on me.”

“Keep dreaming buddy,” Although he wasn’t lying, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She led him to the car and shoved him in the back. He was not happy about spending the night in the cell with Will, but what could he do.

The next morning Emma walked into the station and made her way over to the cell where the two men were locked in, “Alright, times up,” Will made his way out first, shuffling slowly over to the door, mock saluting Killian, mouthing “good luck,” over to Killian.

Before she could even process what was happening, Killian had his lips on hers, his arms wrapping around her waste. They pulled away slowly, Emma breathing hard. (She missed him last night, but she had to do it.)

Emma picked up his flask that was sitting on the desk. She lifted it up to smell it, “Rum?” She questioned, handing it back to him.

Killian just shrugged his shoulders, “I told you it never hurts.”

"Yeah except for when you get arrested," She teased. “Now I remember someone having to apologize for what he did last night,” She smirked up at him, walking out of the station, fingers laced together.

(And he apologized. Many times.)


End file.
